poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Dusty Crophopper
Dusty Crophopper (a.k.a "Strut Jetstream") (voiced by Dane Cook) is a plane with high hopes-literally. Crop duster by trade, this single-prop plane sees himself soaring alongside his high-flying heroes in an international race. The fact that he’s not really built for competitive racing doesn’t deter him from pursuing his dream—but his fear of heights just might. With a little help from his friends—and a WWII vet with wisdom to spare—Dusty takes off on an adventure of a lifetime, going prop-to-prop with champions while daring to reach heights he never imagined possible. Personality Though nice and pleasant, Dusty can be a little bit arrogant and self-centered sometimes. He is also brave, courageous and daring but when he reaches heights, he is usually frightened, terrorized and scared. Appearance Dusty has bright blue eyes and is colored in shades of orange, white, and later seems to also have a light blue stripe on both sides. Tigger refers to him as "Dusty boy", which makes him happy, because he likes that nickname very much. Relation with The Cutie Mark Crusaders Besides that having a huge bond with Thomas and Twilight Sparkle, Dusty also has a huge bond with The Cutie Mark Crusaders and is there to support them. Because in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Planes, the Crusaders' arch enemies: "Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon" were also competing in the Wings Around the Globe Rally. And they also made fun of Dusty for being a dirty crop duster and nicknamed him "Dusty Crop Loser". Then they aided Ned and Zed in taking out our heroes during the Pacific Ocean leg. Then when Ripslinger tried to ambush Dusty, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon went drastic and tried to kill the Crusaders by shooting them down. The Skarloey engines then flew in to defend their friends and did some damage to Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon's plane. But Diamond Tiara was still determined to stop the Crusaders from winning and kept shooting at their plane. Dusty saw this and quickly flew in. He caught up to Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, then began to attack them. Using his prop, he grinded the tail of their plane till only a small portion was left; making it difficult to controll elevation and sharp turning. Then before Silver Spoon could use the second machine gun to shoot at the Skarloey Engines, Dusty flew straight for them and knocked the gun off the plane with his landing gear, then to top it off he butchered Diamond Tiara's mane with his prop. Then Scootaloo shot Diamond Tiara in her left arm with her Desert Eagle pistol, in which Diamond Tiara let go of the joystick and held her arm while crying in anger and pain. With no one controlling the plane, it started to plumment to the ground increasing speed while falling. When Diamond Tiara saw this it was too late to pull up, so the plane crashed. After our heroes crossed the finishline, T.C.'s uncle arrested Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon for using liquid nitrogen in their plane, anf for their others crimes. Diamond Tiara ranted that she would get them back, but Dusty shut her up by flinging some of the sloop that Ripslinger got covered in her face. The Crusaders then thanked Dusty for his help and support and saving their lives, and he became one of their supporters. Now in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Planes: Fire & Rescue, Relation with Princess Yuna Dusty and Princess Yuna have been best friends ever since he joined her on her own adventure. Trivia *Dusty will meet Winnie the Pooh, Ash Ketchum and their friends in Pooh's Adventures of Planes and will see them again in Pooh's Adventures of Planes: Fire and Rescue. *Dusty will meet Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and their friends in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Planes and will see them again in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Planes: Fire & Rescue. *Dusty will meet Roary the Racing Car, Theodore Tugboat and their friends in Roary and Theodore's Adventures of Planes and will see them again in Roary and Theodore's Adventures of Planes: Fire & Rescue and Roary and Theodore's Adventures of Planes 3, in which he joins Roary and Theodore's team at the very end. *Dusty will meet Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of Planes and will see them again in Littlefoot's Adventures of Planes: Fire & Rescue. *Dusty is also a close friend of Princess Yuna. *Dusty will meet Dipper, Mabel and their friends in Dipper & Mabel's Adventures of Planes and will see them again in Dipper & Mabel's Adventures of Planes: Fire and Rescue. *Dusty will meet Yogi Bear and his friends in Yogi Bear's Adventures of Planes and will see them again in Yogi Bear's Adventures of Planes: Fire and Rescue. *Dusty will meet Danny and his friends in Danny's Adventures of Planes and will see them again in Danny's Adventures of Planes: Fire and Rescue. *Dusty will meet Sora and his friends in Sora's Adventures of Planes and will see them again in Sora's Adventures of Planes: Fire and Rescue. *Dusty will meet the Peanuts Gang, the VeggieTales Gang, Barney the Dinosaur, Scrooge McDuck, Chip and Dale, Mario and Sonic in Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures of Planes and Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures of Planes: Fire and Rescue. *Dusty's best friends are Roary The Racing Car, Theodore Tugboat, Thomas the tank engine and Twilight Sparkle. *After'' Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Planes, Dusty will have a special rail rider truck that can be hooked on his tailgear and a system in his wings that can shorten the wingspan so he can ride the rails with his friends. Plus, in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures with Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom he'll have 6 Browning M1919 A4 Anti-aircraft machine guns installed in his wings. *Dusty will meet Team Robot In ''Team Robot & The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers The Movie (Dream Drop Distance Remake) *Dusty Crophopper proposes to Ishani in Starscream Strikes Back. Gallery Dusty.png Dusty racing form.png|Dusty's racing form vlcsnap-2014-01-09-16h09m17s94.png|Dusty's turbo form from the first movie Dusty turbo form.png|Dusty (Turbo form in the second movie) Dusty NAVY form.png|Dusty's NAVY form Dusty Firefighter.png|Firefighter Dusty Dusty with bomb droppers.png|Dusty with Bomb Droppers Dusty with guns in his wings.png|Dusty with guns on his wings. Super Dusty.png|Super Dusty Dusty with wing guns.png|Dusty with wing guns (redo) Dusty with wing guns 2.png|Dusty with wings guns (redo II) Dusty with rail rider.png|Dusty with rail rider Dusty pony.png|Dusty as an Earth Pony with Mechanicle wings Prince Dusty Crophopper (redo).png|Prince Dusty Crophopper Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:HEROES Category:Disney characters Category:Disney heroes Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Males Category:Manly heroes Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Simba's Allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Characters Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures allies Category:Mario's allies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventure allies Category:Roary the Racing Car's Adventures allies Category:Theodore Tugboat's adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Airplanes Category:Pure of Heart Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Rescuers Category:Life Savers Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Stuingtion's Adventures Honorary Team Memebers Category:Main Protagonist Category:In-Love Characters Category:Supporters of the Cutie Mark Crusaders Category:Boyfriends Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures allies Category:Monoplanes Category:Winnie the Pooh, Rapunzel and Bambi's Ohana members Category:Crop dusters Category:Teenagers Category:Remorseful characters Category:Bond Protectors Category:Characters who can fly Category:Angel Squads Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Twilight Sparkle's Family Category:Princes Category:Ponies Category:Ghost Train Busters Category:Roary the Racing Car and Theodore Tugboat's Adventures Team Category:Thomas & Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team - Startugs 7 Category:Gunners Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Fighter planes Category:Rarity's Family Category:Husbands Category:Princess Yuna's group